New York to Seattle
by gaaddict67
Summary: MerDer AU. Meredith and Derek have a major problem in their relationship. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

He stood there, tears streaming down his face from a mixture of sadness, anger, and regret. He looked at the tiny figure with such hate and love. How could she have done this to him? Has all the months they spent together mean nothing to her?

"I'm…I'm so sorry. It's…This…is not how I wanted it to end." She said, her voice barely beyond a whisper.

She couldn't stand it. This was killing her, but she knew it had to be done. It was for both their sakes. It was the right thing to do. But then why does it hurt so much?

"Not how you wanted it to end?! So you knew…you knew it was going to end! That we wouldn't last! Great! I'm such an idiot! All this time I thought you were the love of my life! But you think this is some game?! That's just freakin' great!" He screamed trying hard not to crack.

All he wanted to do was breakdown and cry. But he couldn't. He had to stay strong, for both their sakes.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! This was not a game to me! It never has been!" She said her voice cracking from the pressure.

Her face seemed permanently stained with tears. How had it come to this? Three months ago they were happy, but now…it was crash and burn.

"You just don't love me right? Is that why?" He accused

He could feel his throat constricting as he uttered the words. He knew it was not true but how could he have known for sure? After all they'd been through had it come to this?

"No! I love you! I swear that's true!" She said her voice raspy from the crying as more and more tears fell from her face.

"Why?! Why then?! How could you do this? What about us? Did you even think about me? Or were you too busy worrying about your selfish self?" He said

It hurt saying such hurtful words when all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and hold her tight, and tell her that everything would be okay. But he knew that it wasn't true. Everything would not be okay. What happened to them?

Meredith flinched at the words that he had just said. She hated hurting him All she wanted to do was go back. Back when things weren't as complicated. When they would watch "The Notebook" together as she cried in his arms about how sad the movie was. When they were laughing or crying together knowing that if they had each other everything would be okay.

"I did what I did for both our sakes! You and I both know that we weren't ready for that kind of commitment!" She yelled at him as more tears streamed down her face never stopping like a waterfall.

Derek laughed bitterly.

"For both our sakes huh? If we weren't ready then we didn't have to get married! We could have gone back to the way things were. You didn't have to buy a plane ticket to Seattle and decide you want to move there. What about me? Did you ever stop once to think about how I would feel?" He snapped as he ran his hand through his hair something he tended to do when he was angry.

He was now on the verge of tears as his eyes glistened in the light from the moisture.

"That's all I thought about! How you would react! Do you know why? Why I bought the ticket? Why Seattle? No! Because all you can think about is yourself! You think that I'm selfish. What about you? You want to know why? I'll tell you. My mom is sick, Derek. She needs help. She is in a nursing home right now. She has Alzheimer's. She needs someone to be there. You know I don't have any siblings and my dad left us when I was five. She has no one. So I have to go. I didn't tell you because I knew that you would want to go with me. New York has the top hospitals in the nation. It would help you're career. In Seattle the hospitals can't compete with the ones here in New York. So how dare you accuse me of being selfish when you're the one whose selfish?!" She said.

She fell to her knees, her legs no longer able to support her body.

"I'm…I'm sorry." was all he could utter.

How stupid had he been accusing Meredith of being selfish. She was thinking of everyone but herself and now she had to fly to Seattle alone with no one she knows to take care of her mother. The tables had turned. It's was now her turn to be mad at him. He was the one feeling sorry now. He walked toward her and took her into his arms, her small frame shaking as his light blue T-shirt absorbed her neverending tears. He kissed the tope of her head and whispered "Everything is going to be okay." He could feel her head nodding. He pulled her away to look at her for a moment. He smiled sadly at her as she did the same. They shared a passionate kiss before breaking it only to come up for air.

"Let's go home." he whispered softly giving her his hand guiding her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's (if only I did…)

* * *

The next morning, Meredith woke up with a feeling of dread. Was this how it would all end? She shook her head trying to clear her mind of the distressing questions that kept popping up. She took a quick shower as she headed down the kitchen for breakfast. She was surprised to find Derek in an apron cooking pancakes. He smiled as he saw her enter the room with a frown on her face. Maybe he had forgotten what had happened last night, Meredith thought. There's no point in ruining his joyful mood with mentioning it. We'll talk about it later, Meredith decided as she plastered on a fake smile. 

"I'm going with you.", Derek said calmly as he placed the pancakes on her plate.

"Where?" Meredith said with a confused look on her face.

"To Seattle." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"What?!" She exclaimed. So he does remember, she thought.

"Me and you…go to Seattle.", he said slowly making hand movements like he was trying to explain something to a two year old.

"I know what you mean! But why are you going to Seattle with me?" Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"To be with you. Of course.", Derek said casually while eating his pancakes plain.

"You can't do that!" Meredith stated.

"Of course I can. All I need to do is buy a plane ticket to Seattle." Derek said clamly like it was that simple.

"But…But what about your career?" Meredith questioned.

"I'll transfer to Seattle Grace. It's one of the top hospitals." Derek argued.

"But the top hospital is here in New York." Meredith countered.

"Whatever." Derek shrugged.

Meredith sighed. She knew Derek wasn't thinking this through.

"Derek you have to stay here in New York where you will build your career." Meredith explained trying to make him understand.

"But…remember when we were watching "The Notebook" and the girl left but the guy didn't follow? Look what happened to them." Derek said.

"What? They died together both knowing they were deeply in love with one another?" Meredith said.

"No! Remember how she ended up engaged with someone else? What was the guy's name? Lloyd Hammy?" Derek reasoned.

"It's Lon Hammond. And in the end they found that they were meant to be together. The point is I have to go but you're going to stay, and if you and I were meant to be maybe we'll live happily ever after together." Meredith said but even as she said the words she knew that the chances of that happening were one in a million.

"I don't care! I'm going!" Derek whined.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! This chapter was a little lighter and happier than the first chapter. As you can see, I used the movie "The Notebook" in this chapter because it's my favorite movie. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, if not I'll have it up by Sunday! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's. I wish I did but I don't. (

* * *

The next morning, Derek Found himself lying in their bed alone. He looked around the house only to finding a letter addressed to him.

It read:

_Dear Derek,_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be on a plane to Seattle. If you love me, promise me you won't come find me. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you in person. It was just too hard. Thank you for everything. I love you._

_-Meredith_

As he read the letter tears welled in his eyes threatening to fall at any moment. While Derek read the letter, Meredith had arrived in Seattle only to see that her cellphone had forty missed calls and ten messages all from Derek. All of the messages contained heavy breathing and an 'I love you' and 'Please come back'. Meredith spent the whole night crying.

The next morning, Meredith was woken up by her ringtone. Meredith saw the screen flashing 'Derek' and ignored it. Derek left a message:

Meredith, I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in out new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in out hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you. Derek.

As she listened to the message, tears welled in her eyes. She recognized this speech, it was from "The Notebook". It seemed to fit there situation perfectly. She remembered watching it and hearing the letter. That was one of the saddest parts of the entire movie. She remembered telling Derek that the letter was so perfect. It was sweet and it seemed to fit. The letter was both happy and sad. She remembered telling Derek that that was by far her most favorite part of the movie. It's for the best, Meredith thought as she wiped a stray tear that had fallen. She needed to move on. She had to forget Derek and New York. Seattle was her new home and she was determined to move on with her life.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is kinda sad. ( I didn't like writing it but it had to happen. But don't worry this story is definitely going to end up MerDer, you just have to be patient! )

PS: Addison might make an appearance in this fic. Not sure yet though!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GA

* * *

She decided the best way to forget Derek and New York was tequila. She went to a bar near the hospital. She saw the flashing neon sign that read 'Emerald City Bar'. She saw it as a sign that even God knew that she needed tequila. She went into the bar and ordered five shots of tequila. The bartender was a portly man who introduced himself as Joe.

"That's a lot of alcohol for such a little lady. Are you sure you can handle it?" Joe asked genuinely concerned for Meredith.

As Meredith was about to answer, a very attractive man in his 30's interrupted with a 'Can I buy you a drink?'

Meredith downed a shot of tequila and then looked at the man. He had captivating green eyes and seemed very attractive. Half of Meredith wanted to say no knowing that it was too soon, but the other half was telling her that it was a great opportunity to move on. Meredith was deep in though when the man said "You're ignoring me."

"I'm trying to." Meredith found herself saying.

" Well you shouldn't. I'm the kind of person you have to get to know to love." He said.

"So you're saying that if I know you, I'll love you?" Meredith questioned slightly amused at the situation.

"Yeah" the stranger replied.

"You really like yourself." Meredith said, something about this man intrigued her.

"Just hiding my pain." he said before offering his hand.

"I'm Mark"

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I know this update is a little short but it's finals week, so I've been kinda busy studying…So Meredith meets Mark. I kinda stole this from the bar scene. Don't worry I promise it'll be MerDer (hopefully P) Hope you enjoy this little update! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own McSteamy, McDreamy, or anything related to Grey's…

* * *

The next morning, Meredith found herself next to a strange man. She got up and took a shower before returning to her room to find the stranger still there. She wrote a note saying that she had to go to work and that she had a wonderful time last night.

She went to Seattle Grace Hospital. She went to the Chief of Surgery's office where she got her assignments. Next she went and found her resident, a Dr. Bailey who some referred to as the Nazi. She asked the nurse to page Dr. Bailey, she was met with a short, small women who introduced herself as Dr. Bailey.

"You'll be shadowing Dr. Sloan today in plastics. Oh and don't do anything to embarrass me or else…" Dr. Bailey ordered before storming off.

She asked the nurse kindly to page Dr. Sloan. As Meredith looked around she saw someone she recognized. The man from this morning! He seemed to be moving toward Meredith's direction. Meredith was transfixed at the figure moving towards her.

"Dr. Sloan?" Meredith questioned softly.

"Dr. Sloan? Last night it was Mark, now it's Dr. Sloan?"

"We should pretend it never happened." Meredith stated regaining her composure.

"What never happened? You sleeping with me or you leaving me this morning? Because both are fond memories I like to hold onto."

"No! There will be no memories. This is wrong! You get that right?"

Mark looked confused for a moment before he smirks.

"Dr. Sloan, I am your intern today." Meredith groaned.

"Great! So you're all mine!" Mark said happily with a smirk.

Meredith just glared at him. She was starting to hate Seattle.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Another short update for you! Oh and I've decided Addison is going to be in this fic! Just giving you guys a heads up! But she might not be as likable in this fic compared to in grey's. Because I don't really like her character that much. (But I do love Kate Walsh!) Wellz, Happy Grey's Day! 


End file.
